Merecían Sonreír
by Comomentaparachocolate
Summary: Una vieja y escondida cabaña del bosque guarda un gran secreto ¿Cuanto tiempo durara? ¿Durara siempre oculta la pasión? ¿Narcissa & Severus podrán ser felices?


Caminaron a la luz de la luna. Introduciéndose al bosque oscuro, sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra. Los aullidos y correteos solo eran un canto para sus oídos.

Cuando llegaron a lo bastante profundo, se adentraron en una cabaña camuflada totalmente oculta entre todos esos árboles.

— ¿Y tu marido?— Pregunto el con frialdad

—Discutimos — contesto.

—Todo saldrá bien Narcissa ¡lo prometo! — contesto el leyendo como sus pensamientos

— ¿Has visto a Draco? ¿Qué sabes de el?— Pregunto la mujer con aire de desesperación.

— Draco esta a salvo en Hogwarts

El tomo su mano, mientras la mujer dirigía sus ojos hacia el, a punto de desbordar por aquel liquido incoloro que tanto la avergonzaba.

—Tranquila— le susurro al oído— tú y tu hijo estarán a salvo.

— ¿Y tu Severus?

—La batalla final tiene un buen puesto para mi, solo asegúrame que vas a cuidar de ti y Draco— Contesto

Ella se abalanzó hacia sus brazos, tomándolo con fuerza y mojando con aquel liquido su capa. Últimamente Severus la hacia sentir acompañada, y Narcissa era una de las pocas razones por las cual el tenia fuerzas para vivir.

Sus rostros se chocaron, y tanto sus labios como sus cuerpos comenzaron a seguir un compás. Un compás ideal, un compás de despedida, miedo, arrepentimiento, angustia.

La sangre comenzaba a hervirles mientras que sus papilas gustativas simplemente sentían el sabor de sus pieles, y la danza de sus lenguas.

La luz de la luna apenas se asomaba por la ventana intentando contemplarlos.

Después de un largo tiempo en que sus labios y sus cuerpos juguetearon mientras se descubrían. Se quedaron inmóviles. Narcissa apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Severus.

— ¿Aun amas a Lily?— Pregunto ella

— ¿Aun amas a Lucius?— reprocho el

—Contesta primero Severus, no seas cobarde.

—La ame con cada parte de mi ser Narcissa, pero ahora mi corazón también es tuyo— Beso su cabeza, y siguió hablando— ¿Y tu? ¿Y Lucius?

— ¿Lucius? ¿Qué no eh dado y algunas veces sigo dando por el? El ah sido mi libro, pero yo no eh sido mas que un poco de aburridos capítulos para el.

—Para el solo soy su señora y la madre de sus hijos, dos títulos. No digo que no me tenga el mínimo afecto, pero cada vez estoy más sola. Draco lo detesta Severus y ahora que te estoy entregando a ti también mi corazón, en poco tiempo te me iras como ráfaga de viento. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? No puedo hacer nada.

—No tienes que hacer nada narcissa. Solo llevarme en tu corazon. susurro

¡Sin dudas, Severus en su vida habia sido tan sincero y dulce como lo era esa noche! casi siempre era un hombre frio de rostro apagado y escaso de sonrisas, muy pocas veces ella lograba hacerlo sonreir y no sabia por que pero ambos olvidaban sus penas con solo mirarse a los ojos. Tal vez narcissa sabia sabia a que se debia ese conjunto sentimientos revelados por severus o tal vez lo sospechaba, era por que se acercaba el final.

Ambos se encontraban en una bella cama tallada a madera, uno muy pegado al cuerpo del otro... como si no quisieran jamas despegarse. Luego de las palabras de Severus, narcissa, que ya tenia sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de aquel lo tomo con aun mas fuerzas.

—Siempre—Dijo definitivamente ella mientras chocaba sus labios contra los de Severus nuevamente.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos al cabo de unos minutos.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando narcissa se desperto. Contemplo con dulzura el rostro de Severus plenamente dormido. Se dirigio a una pequeña sala de estar que tenia la cabaña, en ella habia una preciosa ventana y se sento en uno del par de sillones que habia alli teniendo como unica compañia un calido caffe, un frio recuerdo y una fiel luna.

Se puso a pensar en que su esposo no la valoraba, que le estaba siendo infiel a una de las personas que mas amaba y que si algun dia tubiera que hacerlo, ¿como le explicaría todo a su hijo? ¿Acaso aquel joven que aun se veia pequeño ante sus ojos la odiaría? ¿Sentiria vergüenza de ella ademas de una gran furia, o lo entenderia?

Entonces recordo la discucion con su marido aquella noche antes de llegar alli.

—No puedo soportar a voldemort aqui, necesito privacidad, quiero a nuestra casa tal cual lo era antes de que el llegara. ¿Por que no puedes enfrentarlo Lucius? siempre le has sido fiel a el por que eres un cobarde, un cobarde que esta echando a perder su familia por temor a que un ser oscuro con una potente varita pueda matarlo. ¿Sabes que? creo que seria mejor estar en otra vida, despues de sufrir al igual que tu un avada kedavra en mi cuerpo... tal vez muertos, pero juntos por fin ¡POR QUE LA PALABRA JUNTOS YA NO EXISTE PARA NOSOTROS, POR QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS TU TU Y TU OTRA VEZ! Ya no recuerdo ni cuando fue la ultima vez que rosaste mis labios, y tu hijo solo siente verguenza y rencor por ti. ¿Quieres protegernos? pues no es lo correcto si eso implica mantenerte fuera de nosotros. Me voy querido pasare la noche en cualquier lado, no te preocupes tu amado lord seguira a salvo en nuestra casa, si es que aun sigue siendo nuestra y no de el. Te amo, pero necesito respirar un poco, por la mañana volvere lo prometo. — Le dijo mientras se alejaba

tambien recordo que ni siquiera intento detenerla. Se sintio atroz cuando paso por su mente que le estaba siendo infiel, pero no podia evitarlo. Severus la hacia sentir mas importante de lo que Lucius la habia hecho sentir en todo su matrimonio.

No le falto recordar a su hijo, la luz de sus ojos, cuan fuerte demostraba ser, y cuando sufria verdaderamente. Temia que se entere de lo que sucedia entre ella y Severus, y la odie de por vida. El era su fuerza, su alegria, su motivo para seguir existiendo. Que no daria por verlo sonreir, y si el algun dia la odiara, ese seria su veneno mas letal. Quien sabe por que, pero paso por su cabeza lily y no sentia bronca por que Severus aun la ame, no, sentia orgullo por lo valiente que habia sido al salvar a harry y por dentro se sentia alegre de que asi fuera, por que le caia bien ese jovencito y sabia que si draco no ubiera sido manipulado por su padre, se parecería mucho a el. Entonces sintió angustia por no poder haber ayudado a su hijo en esos momentos, pues tenia tanto miedo de perder a Lucius que tomaba sus ordenes como oro.

La noche siguio invadiéndola, embriagandola de pensamientos, hasta que luego de un largo tiempo logro recuperar el sueño y se dirigio a la cama para recostarse en los brazos de Severus.


End file.
